


Женщина на грани нервного срыва

by lachance



Series: Спецквест 2020 [2]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Это статистический факт.
Relationships: Angela Carpenter & Tao
Series: Спецквест 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Женщина на грани нервного срыва

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241).

Шестьдесят семь процентов моделей принимают психостимуляторы. Статистический факт. Остальные слишком юны, чтобы юридически позволить ввести себе иглу в основание черепа. Сорок восемь процентов певиц живут с голосовыми связками, выращенными на коллагеновой мембране. Статистический факт. Некоторые лаборатории проводят экскурсии. Девяносто девять процентов музыки пишет искусственный интеллект. Статистический факт. Мамины колыбельные, свадебные танцы и протестные гимны — все это просчитывается, чтобы написать идеальный похоронный марш.

Тао знает свою работу. И он знает ее. Эту женщину. Девушку, если судить устаревшими стандартами, но она уже три года как не слишком юна для фотографий в нижнем белье. У нее должна быть анорексия на этом этапе — статистический факт. Она должна быть напичкана атропином — статистический факт. Но ее тело чисто настолько, что он того и гляди поверит: она способна петь сама.

Голос у Анжелы фальшивый, особенно когда она кричит. У нее голос пятидесяти пяти процентов женщин на пьяном девичнике в караоке. Она кричит на него, срывая свои идеальные связки, выращенные на коллагеновой мембране. Она плачет, когда он первый раз вводит ей иглу в основание черепа. Она много хмурится и много смеется, что не имеет к ее голосу никакого отношения; ее нервная система — калейдоскоп, всякий раз выдающий что-то новое на одни и те же раздражители; сколько раз она пыталась его задеть, а сколько — влепить пощечину? О, у него есть статистика. Тао прикрепляет ей на горло силиконовый датчик: «Ты должна ходить с ним три дня», и Анжела шутит: «Это какая-то дистанционная секс-игрушка?».

Анализ мог бы быть автоматическим, но Тао старомоден, он предпочитает отслеживать данные сам. Вибрации ее новых замечательных голосовых связок, выращенных на коллагеновой мембране, могли бы быть расшифрованы в поэзию, если бы у Тао было воображение. Но он знает Анжелу слишком хорошо — поэзии в ней ни гроша. Она ругается с менеджером. Она орет на водителя. Она матерится на репетиции, когда инженер пускает слишком много басов ей в мониторы. Вечером она плачет от усталости, пока не засыпает, и даже тогда датчик отслеживает вибрации — она много говорит во сне. Он не спит, отмечая пики на кривых равной громкости, когда она снова начинает плакать, не просыпаясь — ее дыхание говорит о фазе быстрого сна.

Тао не спит, наблюдая за кривыми несколько дней, а потом вживляет датчики ей под грудь и на шею под волосами — дыхание и сердечный ритм, и фазы сна, и, конечно, ее голос. Голос, что стоит двенадцать миллионов, и только начинает окупаться.

Всю ее жизнь он держит на отдельной вкладке, как на ладони, и мог бы назвать норму ее вдохов в минуту во сне. Как ускоряется ее пульс, когда она в ярости. Как ускоряется ее пульс, когда ей страшно. Как ускоряется ее пульс, когда она смотрит на него, а потом сбивается дыхание, расширяется зрачок, становится труднее говорить и думать, все ее тело будто на мгновение проваливается в фазу быстрого сна — состояние, которое он почти забыл — а потом она начинает слишком громко спорить или невпопад смеяться, или зарывается пальцами в волосы, и никак не может взять себя в руки, как девчонка на первой съемке, как девчонка, которой она и является. Тао знает. Тао знает ее.

И когда она пачками глотает таблетки, сидя в оглушительной тишине своей квартиры, абсолютно одна на дне бутылки, на грани нервного срыва — он знает. Он все знает. И когда Анжела пишет: «Помоги мне», и когда Анжела сразу после швыряет телефон на пол, и когда она проваливается в сон в слезах на грани сердечного приступа, на грани нервного срыва — что он может сказать ей?

Девяносто процентов артистов проходят через такое. Это статистический факт.

Она все еще разговаривает во сне.


End file.
